Perspectives
by sharebear
Summary: A different take on Jordan's and Woody's first meeting


Jordan's POV

I looked across the room and saw him standing in crowd of police officer's. At first I almost thought he was the suspect, but he looked to kind and innocent to be the perpetrator of such a heinous crime. Then I saw the "tie" and I knew it couldn't be him. The only things I did know was that at wanted to meet him and now. She walked up and inquired to what the situation was.

Eddie started saying something, but I completely tuned him out, all I could do was stare at the man next to him.

"Jordan, Jordan, earth to Jordan, are you home?" I suddenly came out of my reverie.

"What, oh, sorry what was that?" I stumbled over the words trying to return to reality.

"This is my new partner, Woodrow Hoyt. From Keawanee, Wisconsin"

"Woodrow, huh, that's a little different," I replied, but it does explain the tie.

"I'll have to explain it to ya sometime, for now call me Woody," he replied with a wink.

"Okay? So what do we have here?" I asked Woody.

"Well it looks like, she was shot. Do ya have a time of death?" Woody asked.

"Hold on a minute farm boy, I have to check her out first, do you have a name?" she asked.

Woody's POV

"Not yet, we're still working on that," Woody replied quietly, I felt like I had just been scolded by the ME, Well at she was a hot ME to be scolded by, it means she was at least paying attention to me, right? Gosh I hope so.

I couldn't believe the sight in front of me, she was gorgeous, long wavy hair the color of emery, and look at those warm honey eyes, she wasn't wearing hardly any makeup and she still almost liked like Snow White, she just needed the red lips, I'm pretty sure I could give those to her if she would let me, if only. Whoever has her has got to be the luckiest man alive, I would kill for a chance.

Eddie pulled me away from Jordan, "Man, can I give you some advice, I saw the way you were looking at her, you don't want to get involved, I promise, she looks great, but she is a mess, trust me I've know her almost my whole life. She's not worth the heartache,"

"You sound like you know from experience." I replied, a little disturbed at the thought that he knew her a little to well for my liking. What's wrong with me, I've know her for five seconds and I'm already feeling protective.

"She can't be that bad, just look at her," I replied, still staring at the amazing site in front of me. She really can't be, I'll just have to make sure I get to know her a little better before jumping right in.

Eddie's POV

He's whipped, I tried to warm him now all there is to say is good luck, because he is going to need it.

"Good luck man."

Jordan's POV

"Hey guys! I'm gonna take her in, it looks like she was murdered, there is nothing here that looks like she could have done this herself, the shot was close range, but no gun powder residue, not to mention it doesn't look like you've found a gun, I should have prelims before 5. I can drop them off if you like?" it was more a statement than a question.

"Great, I mean that would be great, ya thanks, uh huh." Woody said, a little to quick if ya ask me, but to each his own, why won't he stop looking at me?

"Hey, would you like to do something tonight after you drop the prelims off?" he asked. Well at least the ball was in my court. "Oh, sure I know a great bar if your interested, everything is free." This is a little weird was all I could think, I wonder how dad will feel about me bringing a cop by. Well it's not like it's serious we just met.

Woody's POV

She said yes! I can't believe she said yes. Maybe I do have a chance, note to self ask about her history.

"Woody, Woody, come on we have to go back to the station and start writing up the reports." Eddie said unenthusiastically. Joy paperwork, I won't be able to concentrate at all I have a date tonight with the hot ME. Got to get to the office and get ready. Man I'm so glad I have those extra shirts there. I'll bet anything she loved the tie, it has got to be the tie, that stays the same, but other than that I look a mess.

"Woody, what are you doing?" I heard Eddie say. "You are asking for it, all you'll be doing is discussing the case tonight, she gets way to involved in everything, just you wait."

"Oh, this should be fun." I dead panned. All of a sudden I was a little worried about what I may have gotten myself into.

Jordan's POV

I came to deliver to deliver the prelims, I glanced through the window and then walked into his office, "I have good new and bad news," I really don't like that look that he is giving me. The good news it that the forensics fits with several other recent murders. The bad news is that she has been dead for three days and the perp could be anywhere."


End file.
